Anniversary Surprise
by InuLover46
Summary: One shot lemon dedicated to Arashi Wolf Princess


**This story is dedicated to Arashi Wolf Princess from Vampygurl402. I hope you enjoy this smutty treat!**

* * *

Sesshomaru entered their chambers with Kagome's hands over his eyes. "No peaking..." she slipped away from him. He stood listening to the sound of Kahome's heart beat "Open..." She whispered silkily.

Standing before their bed with an open silk pink Kimono stood Kagome. Laying along the bottom of the bed were several black silk scarves.

"Kagome...?" Sesshomaru stood dumbfounded.

"Well I figured after a year with the same woman you might want to shake things up. " Kagome's grin spread into a sexy smile. "And neither of us have done this before.

Sesshomaru grinned at Kagome fangs showing. "And what is it you have planned?" He slid his hands down her hips pulling her to him.

"I want you to do whatever you feel like doing to me." She whispered against his lips.

"My naughty priestess." He lifted her into the center of the bed. "First take the Kimomo off." The pink silk drifted over Kagome's pale shoulders to pool on the bed around her before being lifted and hastily thrown onto the floor. "Lie back." His silk voice commanded. Quickly Sesshomaru tied loose knots around Kagome's wrists and ankles with the silk. Securing the other ends to the bed so that Kagome was spread as an X under his heated gaze. "Now I have an idea of my own."

"What? "Kagome asked. Her heart already pounding in her ears. She felt so vulnerable.

Sesshomaru walked to the closet doors and opened them wide. A wondering expression crossing his face. "This will do." He selected a black silk obi, quite like the ones Kagome had laid out.

"What's that one for?" Kagome asked excitedly. This had to be her best idea ever.

"Your eyes. I want you to focus on what I'm doing to you." She shivered at his words. He gently lifted her head and tied the blindfold around her eyes. Darkness surrounded her. Sesshomaru kissed her fiercely, using his tongue to rile her attention. Then slowly he kissed his way down her chin, the base of her throat along her collar bone and back down to the valley between her breasts. Already she squirmed under him with need pulling at her silk bindings. Sesshomaru began a trail of slow wet kisses toward his favorite part of her. Hesitating when Kagome drew a sharp breath as his lips caressed her most sensitive spot. Already he could smell her wetness coming forth to accept him. His tongue made a long stroke across her sex. Kagome moaned with delight at his actions. The control he had over her only made her want him more. For now she would endure this torturous pleasure, knowing she would be rewarded.

Sesshomaru's oral assault continued with vigor, until kagome had no idea how he was setting such a fast. Her head swam in the heat of her body. Pulling against the bindings once again her back arched from the bed uttering Sesshomaru's name. Sesshomaru smiled as he licked at the sweet juice that came with her pleasure.

Not being able to control his need for her any longer Sesshomaru removed his clothes quickly, discarding them at random. Returning to Kagome he met her lips with his own. Hot and demanding her kiss melted away the last remaining control within him and he plunged into her. Kagome cried out in surprise and fulfillment.

Setting a pace just slow enough for Kagome to keep up with Sesshomaru began pushing himself to the hilt inside her. He kissed her with need. He would take this present every year if given the choice. The more he pounded into her tightness the louder she became. Kagome drowned in his touch, her sight rendered making her other senses harder to ignore. The sensation of him inside her and the hands nimbly grasping her nipples were almost a sensory overload.

With each thrust they both began to climb. Spiraling up until all there was was each other. A wave of pleasure crashed down on both of them simultaneously. Shaking together silently for a few moment Sesshomaru removed the blind from her eyes. He met her smiling blue eyes with his own grin.

"Happy Anniversary." She kissed the tip of his nose lovingly.

"Happy Anniversary." He murmured kissing her soundly.


End file.
